Vacation
by Lulu Horan
Summary: Jessica is worried when Liam isn't home when he promised. But when she finds our he was with his ex, he has some making up to do.


**One shot requested by my friend Jessica. It's nothing but fluff fluff fluff. ugh.**

Jessica looked out of the window, half worried, half angry. Liam had promised to be home hours ago, but there was no sign of him. No calls, no texts, and he wasn't answering his phone. None of the other boys even knew where he went.

She bit her lip, worry winning over, as she peered into the darkness, rain pelting against the windows. _You promised, Li,_ she thought. _You promised to be home in time for dinner. That was six hours ago._ Glancing it the clock, it dawned on her, and anger flooded her veins. _I swear, if you're with Danielle again..._

Jessica sighed, going to sit back on the sofa. Sipping her tea, she began to wonder if Liam would ever let go of Danielle. He said he was over her, that he could let her go, but Jess wasn't so sure. It had been a while since her and Li had bonded romantically. may be Danielle gave him something she couldn't...

"Honey, I'm home!" Liam called playfully as he entered the house. You won't believe-" He stopped short at the sight of Jessica curled up on the couch, a half-drank cup of tea on the coffee table and an old movie playing in the background.

Chuckling, he shook her gently. "Jessica, baby, you have to wake up."

"Hmm?" Her eyes fluttered.

"You'll catch a cold sleeping here. Come on." He grabbed her hand, but another glance at the clock mad her snatch it away.

"Liam James Payne, it's after one in the morning."

"Yeah..."

"You said you would be home for dinner! Do you know how long ago that was?"

His eyes widened. "Shit, Jess, you're right! I'm so sorry, I..."

"You what?" She crossed her arms and frowned.

"I was um..."

"Don't tell me you were with Danielle." The guilty look on his face confirmed it. She didn't scream or yell, only shook her head quietly. "I'm going to bed."

"Okay." He was quick to follow her up the stairs.

"You can sleep in the guest room." She closed the door in his face.

Jessica woke up feeling oddly refreshed, considering she had to work...Work! She shot up in bed, and would have panicked at how late it was, but she was too surprised at the red rose petals littering the bed. "What?" She looked on the floor and saw more of the soft petals creating a pathway.

Smiling, she put on a robe and followed the rose path to the bathroom. The only light in the room were coming from the dozens of candles placed all around. The entire floor was covered with different colored petals, and Liam sat on the edge of the tub, smiling at her. "Good morning."

"Good morning. What's this for?"

"I wanted to make up to you for last night." He stood and pulled her into his arms. "I took a few days off for you from work."

"What?"

"You need to relax a little, love. You stress too much. So I drew this bath for you. After your bath, come down to the kitchen. I'll have breakfast ready." She nodded and he kissed her forehead and left.

Jessica took her time in the bath, slowly washing away all the stress...and playing with the rose petals in the water. What finally got her out was the rumbling of her stomach. Quickly drying, she pulled on jeans and a t-shirt before going downstairs.

Liam was waiting at the table with scrambled eggs, bacon, and French toast. "Did you enjoy the bath?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Jessica, honey, I'm really sorry about last night. Danielle kept pressuring me into seeing her again, even though she knows I'm with you. I had to end it once and for all, but it took a longer time than I thought. I'm really, really sorry." He looked up at her with his big puppy eyes, and she couldn't help but smile.

"It's alright, Li. The bath was wonderful, and this breakfast is delicious, thank you."

He kissed her softly. "That's not the end of it."

"What do you mean?"

He smiled smugly. "I mean, I'm giving my beautiful girlfriend a real vacation for the next three days."

"Where are you taking me?"

"Well...only the most magical place on earth, of course."

"Hogwarts?"

"Hogwarts? Why would I take you to Hogwarts?"

"You said the most magical place on earth!"

He frowned in confusion. "And you think that's Hogwarts?"

"So we're not going there then?"

"Um, no, that's definitely not what I was talking about. I meant the place where dreams come true."

"Disney World?" she asked excitedly. He grinned and nodded. "You're taking me to Disney World?" She screamed and hugged him tightly. "When do we leave?"

"Depends on how fast you can pack enough luggage for three days."

"On it!" She ran up the stairs.

Liam cleaned up the table and smiled to himself, happy he finally found a girl who shared his passion for Disney. He was glad he'd booked the resort inside of Disney World. He only hoped he could place the ring right, and that Jessica would accept...

"I'm ready!" she called a few minutes later from the living area. "Let's go, come on, we've got a plane to catch!"

"Coming, babe!" Liam grabbed his own suitcase, shutting off the lights. "Ready?"

"Let's go." They started down the driveway, hand in hand.

"Jess, wait." He dropped his bag and pulled her close to him. "I love you, very much."

"I love you too, Li." She looked deep into his chocolate eyes before reaching up to kiss him. "Now let's go party with Woody and Buzz!"

"And Jesse...and Mr. Potato Head...and Slinky...and Rex..."

**So um...yeah, fluffy. If you want a oneshot, I'll be happy to write them, just review or PM me. Fair warning, I'll only write them when I feel like, so no telling when they'll be up, so yeah.**

**Review...or request.**

**~Lulu xx**


End file.
